The 4 Lyoko Knights
by Jack Goldstien
Summary: Lyoko and the World are saved, Team Lyoko has started to grow up, and XANA is defeated... or so everyone thought. Now, Team Lyoko must face old enemies, love, trickery, ect. while gathering the Lyoko knights of it's elements
1. A fair Reunion

_The 4 Lyoko Knights: Chapter 1_

A fair reunion

Before I begin, I would have to say my disclaimer. I do not own any character or monster from the series of Code Lyoko, and I probably never will in my life.

As Jeremy looked out of his window, he started to think, _Is this really how X.A.N.A. is going to end it? It sees too easy_ "Are you ok Jeremie," Aelita said behind him. "Yeah, I'm just wondering about Lyoko, now it's over," said Jeremie. "Well, I don't think we should worry about it, now it's deleted," said Aelita with some hope. "Yeah, why do I worry? We, should be fine now you're out of there," said Jeremie with some joy in his tone. "So, why not go back to bed, don't worry," said Aelita with some naughtiness thrown in. So, with his uneasiness forgotten, he went for bed. Despite the fact Aelita did a good job proving Jeremie's concerns false, he couldn't shake the fact that something was wrong.

The next day at Jeremy and Aelita's house

"Come on Jeremie, we're going to be late for the reunion" said Aelita in her evening gown. As Jeremie started getting his tie put on, he checked his computer and started to scan for activated towers. _None to be seen, yet. _"Still scanning for towers, huh Jeremie?" said Aelita from the door way. "I can't shake the feeling Aelita, it just seems so weird that X.A.N.A., in my opinion, was defeated so easily," was what Jeremie said, staring at the monitor. "Come on Jeremie, we're going to be late," said Aelita impatiently. "Alright, hold on…ok, no towers activated, good. We can go now," said Jeremie, relieved.

Kadic

"How do I look?" "You look fine Jeremie." Thanks Aelita, you know I love you, right?" "Of course, Jeremie, that why you gave me this ring, right?" "Hehe, yea, your right Aelita." As they start to pull in for a small kiss, a familiar voice comes from the evening. "OOOO, I knew you two got together after graduation, Way to go Jeremie," "Good to see you Odd, how has your movie career been treating you?" "Pretty good Aelita, I've surprisingly got some good gigs since I graduated." "I find that hard to believe Odd." "Oh, ha ha ha, very funny Jeremie." As the 3 went to the reunion, they looked for the remainder of Team Lyoko. "Hey, guys, I'm going to see some of the girls, I'll talk to you two love birds later." Bye Odd," Aelita yelled to Odd as he left and gave the couple a wave. As Aelita and Jeremie shifted through the crowd, looking for Yumi or Orlich, they heard a familiar voice heard behind them. "Well, it's nice that a nerdy little couple like you 2 are back here," was what Sissy said, sneaking up on them. "Hi Sissy, how did you get here?" "I run this school dork, I'm now a principle here, like my dad. Apparently, the faculty liked the fact that my dad was one of the best principles here, so, they gave me a shot at it." "Like father like daughter, eh?" "Guess so Jeremie, well, we're going to find Orlick and Yumi, do you know where they are Sissy?" "I saw them a little while ago, but I'm not sure where they are now." "Thanks Sissy," said Jeremie. As Sissy started walking away from the couple, Jeremie couldn't fight the urge, "Do, you think Sissy got more mature Aelita?" "It seems like it." As the two shifted through the crowd, they saw a glimpse of what seemed to be Yumi, "Hey Yumi! It's Jeremy and Aelita." Turning around, it was a more mature looking Yumi and Orlich. "Well, hello you guys." "Hi Yumi, how you two doing?" "Pretty good Orlich, we're going to get…what's it you call it Jeremie?" "Married Aelita, married. Oh yeah, sorry we couldn't go to your wedding guys. We had other plans at that time." "We understand Jeremie, we understand you had to stay stooped over a computer, watching for activated towers." "I just can't shake the feeling." "We understand Jeremie. Just don't get sucked into doing nothing but that. Remember, you have a fiancé you have to keep happy," said Yumi smiling to Aelita, Aelita returning the smile. "Hey, I have an idea, let's get Odd and go to the factory. We haven't been there in over 15 years." "Great idea Orlich," said Aelita with some joy. "Yeah, me and Orlich will get Odd, and we'll head to the factory," said Yumi. "Ok, we'll meet you there," said Jeremie taking Aelita by the hand and leading her out. "Now you'll see Jeremie. There is nothing to worry about" "We'll see…We'll see"

Lyoko

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmmm…It'ssss all…cominnnnnng…to…to plan. The… the power of… of the One… Shall… Shall come to me" Said a strange monster in what used to be Area 5. "Now… now, for the viral sssspread." Using the data screen, he shifted all the other programs till his hand crossed a red lyoko symbol and pushed the symbol. "Nnnnow, for my spread. Wwwwwith those kidsssss gone now, I can… can conquer both… both Lyoko, and releasssssse myssssselfffffffff from this… this prison." Revealing itself from the shadows, the Scyphozoa came out. "Go… go and find the One… One. Don't fail… fail me like all the other… other timessssssss," said the shadow figure. With what seemed like a bow, the Scyphozoa left the shade to his work. "It'sssssss all… all coming to plan… hehehehehehe.… muhahahahahahahahahaha. All that ssssssstandsssssss in my…my way are thossssssse gaurdssssssss."


	2. Old Feelings Never Die

Ok, here is Chapter 2 people. Now, to answer to some of the people that did review.

Didgi girl-Yea, I based the voice off Eragon's Ra'zac (the really long s's) and from X off the Megaman Zero games (the parts where it repeats itself over some words)

Almighty Tallest Angie-Thank you, I think you'll love it.

Megafantic-I plan on updating every 2 weeks or so. Over the summer, I'll be probably making an update every week. Damn to High School

K1092000-Yeah, damn to my American style of sounding out words

Well, anyway, On to **The 4 Lyoko Knights; Chapter 2**

The 4 Lyoko Knights: Chapter 2

Old Feelings Never Die

­Lyoko

After a long search for Odd and their plans revealed, Team Lyoko set off for the old factory, to see about Lyoko and how it changed over the 15 years they left. "I still need to get used to the virtualizations again," said Odd. "Well, let's see what has changed about Lyoko. Jeremie, you got our backs," said Yumi, in her old commanding voice. "Of course, I do, I never left them before," said Jeremie, "have I?" As the group laughed, they started for any tower in the desert region, just out of random choice by Jeremie. About 20 minutes later, they found an activated tower.

"What? How can that be? XANA was destroyed," was all that Urlich could say when the group saw the tower with the red aura around it. _I knew it. XANA wasn't destroyed at all. He was just taking time, waiting for us to show up with…AELITA, _were the only thoughts going trough Jeremie's head. "Guys, we might as well do it like last time. LET'S GO," yelled Urlich to the group, charging to the tower. "Hey, wait a sec. Where are the monsters," questioned Jeremie. "Yeah guys, this seems to weird," said Yumi slowing down. As if something was flying overhead, Aelita looked to the sky to see 3 Mantas coming towards them.

"Yumi, Odd, Urlich, look," yelled Aelita. "You got 3 Mantas coming your way guys," said Jeremie to the group. "Me and Urlich can take 'em," "Alright Yumi. "Yeah sure, let you guys have all the fun" "Shut up Odd. You defend Aelita, and head for the tower. Be her, bodyguard," said Urlich unsheathing his katana. With the mantas coming only closer, making their war-like screams, Odd toke Aelita by the hand and ran to the tower. "This is going to be tough for 2 old veterans." "Yeah. But, I don't think I can beat them," said Urlich, still in his battle stance. Yumi looked at him with sheer disbelief. This is the guy that was like one of the Goonies, never said die or gave up. "I _know_ I can beat them," said Urlich, bringing a smile to Yumi's face. Using her fans, she tossed it hard at one of the mantas, hoping to hit the eye. It didn't hit the eye, but did hit it. "Uh, Yumi, you must be getting older, because that attack barely did anything to it," said Jeremie. "Damn, this is rediculo-," said Yumi after getting shot 5 times in the back. "What was that, Jeremie," said Urlich, watching his wife devirtualize. "It was a Tarantula. Man, this computer must be getting a bug, or my computer knowledge of the super computer is fading quickly," said Jeremie. "You may be starting to lose your strength, like Yu-," "Odd, no," was what Aelita said after he get blasted by a Megatank.

"Urlich, you have to make sure that Aelita gets in the tower safely!" "Don't mess up, darling," was what Yumi said over the mike set. "Ok Aelita, let's run it," "Good idea, Urlich." As the two ran for the tower, the 3 Mantas surrounded them with bombs, just after Urlich got blasted from behind by the Tarantula 4 times. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING," yelled Urlich collapsing to the ground after the Tarantula's 4th shot. "They set a trap. They actually set a trap for them," said Odd over the mike set. "This can't be the end," said Urlich, straining under the pain of the shots. "This isn't the end. More like, evidence for much needed training," was what a red figure said atop the tower. Urlich looked up to see the red figure, clad in great armor.

He bore, what seemed to be, a light-weight, black laced and red cuirass with a fire-breathing dragon painted on it with tassets hanging to the side of his legs front of his body, and rear. His helm resembled a dragon's head, horns from the head and jaws opened, revealing the warrior's face. On his shoulders, he wore shoulder armor, with spikes spewing out of the plate. His gauntlets were red at the wrist and hand, with black for the fingers and underside of the gauntlets with spikes on the knuckles. His leggings were practically similar to his armor, red and black laced with spikes at the knee. His armored shoes were red, and were hooked downward at the toe. He bore two katanas, which were black on one side of the blades, and red on the other. The hand guards were 4 spirals, almost like a fire.

"Who the hell is that guy," said Urlich. "I'm not sure," said Aelita, responding to Urlich's question. The red clad figure jumped really high up, which shocked Urlich, _With all that armor on, shouldn't he fall like a rock? How can he be so fast with that weight on him? _Was all that Urlich was thinking as he watched as the armor clad warrior jump, as if the armor were light as a feather. What the warrior did not only shocked Team Lyoko, but also the monsters he was attacking. He went for the Tarantula, by jumping in the air, while spinning the blade like a twister, taking out a Manta with the flurry, and bringing down a slash that toke out the Tarantula. Next was the Megatank. In one quick second, the figure disappeared then reappeared behind Megatank, then jumped for the other Mantas, and then the Megatank was split in two vertically. Using a horizontal sweep, he diced one of the Mantas in two. "Then, there was one," he said to the Manta, when he landed on his feet. As if it were terrified of the red clad warrior, the Manta started to fly away. The warrior then closed his eyes, and then a ball of fire appeared in his hands. "Take this, you betrayer. FIREBALL!" Then, throwing the ball to the Manta, the projectile then got its target, blowing it up in the process.

"Th-th-that was…INCREDIBLE!" yelled Jeremie after he watched all the fight before his eyes. "Th-thanks, you were amazing back there," said Urlich about to but his hand on the warrior's shoulder. Before he could do that, however, the armor-clad hero threw one of his swords in the air, causing Urlich to watch the projectile go up, but that was all that the armor clad warrior needed for him to do. After that, a force pushed Urlich to the ground, with the warrior on top. As the sword came down, the warrior grabbed the hilt before it hit the ground, and pointed the tip at Urlich's neck. "Who are you, and how did you get here," was what the warrior said, in a demanding tone of voice. 'I-I-I'm Urlich, and that girl over there is Aelita, why you ask," said Urlich. The warrior looked up to where Aelita was currently. Aelita, being the kind and gentle person she was, simply waved to the already staring warrior. "This can't be,' said the warrior, letting go of Urlich and heading towards Aelita, sword still in hand. The warrior walked over to Aelita, and then heaved the sword over his head, point towards Aelita. This distress to Urlich forced him to draw his sword and run to the warrior. But, the warrior didn't attack. Instead, he thrusted the sword's point into the ground, and fell on one knee, face downward. "My fair Aelita, it is good to see you again," was the only thing that escaped the warrior's lips.

Well, there you go, Chapter 2. A lot bigger than the last one huh? Well, this may be the biggest they come, but who knows. But anyway, review, review, review. If you bring up something that seems like a good idea to me, I may use it. But, until chapter 3, be patient young grasshoppers.


	3. The Knighthood

Hi guys, another chapter has come. But first, some reviews for the reviews

CPUGenuis: Ha-ha, it would. But, that's not exactly what I am planning on doing with mystery.

K1092000: Yeah, after looking over most of the other stories on I think I can space it up a little.

With the answers to my reviews, here's **Chapter 3: the Knighthood**

"Uhhhh, Urlich, what should I do," asked Aelita. "I don't know Aelita. Maybe ask for his name and why the hell he tackled me," yelled Urlich.

The warrior in the red armor was still on his knee and bowing to Aelita until she asked, "Warrior, what is your name, and why did you attack my friend?" "Protection, Lady Aelita," said the warrior. "Protection? PROTECTION! I was guarding her just fine till you came a-""When you were down to your last 20 life points, Urlich," stated the warrior.

Urlich then saw his point and then stepped back, sword still drawn. "As for your first question my lady, I am the Lyoko knight of fire. My name is Tiamat, but you used to call me Tie for short before Hopper made Lyoko," said Tiamat, sheathing his sword. "You knew Franz Hopper? How is that," asked Jeremie. "Well, I'll just let Aelita tell you that part of my story," said the warrior, walking to the edge of the sector's plateau." Well, I do have all my memories back, but I don't really have any idea who you are," said Aelita in her innocent tone. "You mean you don't remember any of the times we stayed in the towers, waiting for-," was all that Tie was able to say before Jeremie yelled, "Oh crap, the tower, Aelita, hurry to-," "It's alright Sparky, the tower is already deactivated," said Tiamat to Jeremie's voice in space.

Sure enough, the tower cast its usual blue aura around the top of the tower. "How did tha-," said a stunned Urlich, before getting interrupted by Tiamat. "I toke care of it while you were losing to those monsters. Nothing to worry about. Besides, I activated it to get you guys here. I never expected for those monsters to be attracted to it," said Tiamat in an innocent tone.

Aelita then saw Tie's face, it was somewhat jagged with scars all along his cheeks, around his eyes, and forehead from many battles, but was still had a generous look to it. His eyes were a dark red, but from what Aelita thought it was because of Lyoko's hold on him, changing him into a program, like all the other beings in Lyoko. He still seemed like a teen, about the age when she found Jeremie and his other friends. Aelita also had some strange feeling. _Have I really met him before? I have this weird feeling about him. _

"Ok then, so tell us your story," demanded Jeremie. "Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning. You see, Aelita was Hopper's daughter before he developed Lyoko," stated Tiamat. "That we know for sure," responded Jeremie. "Really? You know that much, but not about your old guardians," questioned Tie. "What old guardians," asked Ulrich.

"Why the other Lyoko Knights, of course," explained Tie. "There are at least 4 of us in here." "Who are the other 3," asked Urlich. "It's so basic. If I'm the knight of fire, then who should the other 3 be," said Tie. "Hold on, you control the element of fire in Lyoko, right," asked Jeremie. "Correct," said Tie. "So, one must control the earth, an other would control wind patterns, and the other must control the water flows, right," asked Jeremie. "You are indeed intelligent, Jeremie. Yes, you are correct. We 4 control all the elements in Lyoko. You see, when Hopper created Lyoko, he wanted this world to be practically the same as Earth. So, he did. He created all the programs from the basic elements that made us. But, someone had to watch over the world. So, he called the best students in the school on a special project designed by himself, for the testing of Lyoko. You see, we couldn't only be good in just any one class, but also we had to be physically fit. The original knights were the strongest links of that class.

"We helped Hopper design Lyoko's properties. He also gave some of the responsibilities to his daughter, Aelita. He had to have one greater, godly guardian of the world. So, he called Aelita and granted her all the powers over Lyoko, every power the 4 knights had. But, we respected it. Aelita was deserving of the status. Well, Professor Hopper didn't stop there. He then created, what you all call, XANA, to be some what of an auto-repair program that would repair Lyoko if it were to fall apart. Well, when we tested it for the last time, it was when they came."

"Who, who," said Odd, practically on the edge of his seat, the suspense was so great. "The government wanted the program to stop, because Hopper was creating these towers," said Tiamat, pointing to the tower. "See, when Hopper created Lyoko, all it was in my opinion, was a great weapon that could control all properties of earth to its bidding. So, he used the towers as the controllers of the world, and the nuclear reactor core, to power Lyoko for a good long time. Even after Hopper was virtualized with Aelita, something went wrong with the virtualizing process, and he became lost in Lyoko. We 5 tried to find the good professor, but he wasn't found. We had to get out of Lyoko, and get to the super computer, to help us find Hopper. However, we all never tested the devirtualization system, didn't know if it would kill us or anything. So, we continued to test the system, even with Hopper gone. I even remember when I was in this tower, that the police were looking for 5 kids that were Hopper's favorite students that got experimented on by Hopper, but were never found because of his experiments were performed in his hidden laboratory. They even said that he did it to his only daughter, taking her life in the process. Well, that was not a problem to us at all. We stayed and completed Hopper's perfect virtual world, until the events of the Corrupted," said Tie, his tone becoming more sorrowful till the end. "That's when XANA's original data became corrupt. He started taking over the monsters, which were to help clean unneeded data from the system. Sort of like the agents in the Matrix movies. And yes kitty boy, we can see those bits of data from in here also," said Tiamat to Odd, knowing he would ask that kind of question.

"That's all I really needed to know, thank y-," said Jeremie before being interrupted by Tiamat. "I'm not done yet. Aelita and I were the only ones to avoid the corruption of XANA. Aelita then left to do her duty, to find new knights to defend Lyoko. I followed her, knowing with XANA corrupted, and the good Professor gone, I had to protect her. But, when the call to defend Aelita came, I failed. She went to Carthage, the last remains of Lyoko's first human kingdom, now at the hands of XANA, and had her memory either stolen, or lost in her mind by the Scyphozoa. Yes, we gave all the creatures their names. But, when I got to Aelita, she couldn't even remember me. So, with her memory lost, I had to help her escape, and I did. I then had to let her go, and watch her as she left my protection, for something more promising to her heart," said Tiamat in a woeful, sorrowful mood. Aelita was almost in tears when he ended. She then walked over to Tiamat, and hugged him. "I trust you," was all Aelita could say, with tears in her eyes. "I trust you." Tiamat then returned his old friends embracement. This brought tears to Tie, Yumi and Odd's eyes as all these events revealed themselves to the group.

The only ones not affected were Urlich and Jeremie, which just wondered about the information from Tiamat. _He could be an enemy. An illusion by XANA, he could be setting up a trap for us, just waiting for the right timing to take what he needs and hand Aelita off to XANA, _was all Urlich could think about during the moment that Tie and Aelita created for themselves. _It's good we have an ally inside Lyoko. If Aelita could trust him, I should, _were the thoughts running in Jeremie's mind.

After the embracement and the old friendships were rekindled, Tiamat then looked off to the polar region and said, "Now I have you 3, I think I can do it now." "What are you talking about Tie," said Yumi. "To bring the uncorrupted feelings out of the other knights. So, tomorrow when you are all ready, I'll meet you at the Polar sector, to release someone close to my heart like you all," said Tie, with hope in his voice. "Who," said Odd.

Tiamat just unsheathed one of his sword and put in both hands, point down, and said, "The knight of the water, Heather, My lover, one of the first to fall to XANA's corruption."

**The Polar Region**

"My lady, the hor-hornet squadron has sssssssssspied on the last of the knightsssssssssssssssss. He is come-coming to your sssssssssssector. I-I want you to take himmmmmmmmm out, along with the gaur-guardian's group," said the shadowy figure from Carthage. "I sssssssshall be awaiting your-your report, Heath-Heather." What answered was not a humanly character, but a monster resembling a mermaid, shark and squid. For feet, she had many tentacles and used their tips to support itself. Its mid-section was like a woman's, except the skin was beginning to pale. The creature's head was most terrifying, it had the head of a squid, teeth of a shark, and cold green eyes. The monster's arms were human like, but were outstretched and bony, and also starting to turn pale. In her right hand it held a light blue scepter, with a dark blue gem at the top of the shaft. In a hoarse voice, the creature said, "It would be most pleasurable." The shade then left the monster to itself and walked through a ball of shadows. Once he walked through, the ball grew smaller then shattered into pieces, like a glass ball being thrown on the ground. Inside the creature's mind, a woman at about her teens said to herself, _So, my love is finally going to try and stop me… I hope he can this time, because I know I certainly can't kill him. But I know he won't kill me either. What am I going to do?_

End of Chapter 3

Well, there we go, Chapter 3. Now we know that Aelita was Franz Hopper's daughter before he got arrested for his Lyoko project, however, the 5 friends kept testing Lyoko till they finally finished it. It may change towards the ending, being the fact the other seasons haven't come out yet. But, I like the fact that Aelita was Hopper's daughter. I always liked that idea. Well, now you guys, this is where most of your ideas can come in. Remember, if you bring up some ideas, I may use them, but other than that, I'm having some ideas about later chapters. Well, stay tuned until **Chapter 4: the Battle of the Icy and Fiery Lovers.** See ya then


	4. premath of war

Before we go into anything else, I would like to say thanks to all the people that have kept with the story and reviewed it. So, I've made a new rule, with every 3 reviews, a new chapter will come. I mean really! K1092000 has been the only real hard-core reviewer here, and I need to know how the story is going by so far, if I need to change anything or not. But, other than that, let's begin the new chapter, FYI, this isn't the chapter I said I would make last time, but, we'll be seeing some soon to come.

Chapter 5

Pre-math of the great fight

"Hi honey," yelled Odd to Sissi, in his innocent tone. "Odd! Where have you been," demanded Sissi. "I've been busy sweet-heart. Had to catch up on old times with the gang," said Odd, still in his innocent tone. Sissi just stared at him through eyes that seemed to be filled with fire. "Uh, we'll have to catch up later Odd. Hey, Sissi, I have a question," asked Urlich. "What is it," responded Sissi. Urlich really had to think of his words and asked, "Me and Yumi may be having-""An offspring," asked Sissi in a loud voice. "Uh, yeah… how did you know that," asked Yumi in a really questionable tone, "and since when are you and Odd are dating." "Dating? Odd, you didn't tell them," asked Sissi. "Oh, woops," said Odd, Sissi grinding her teeth at Odd's blunder, "Guys, may I introduce to you, Mrs. Sissi Robbia!" Everyone's jaw dropped, as they looked at Odd's wife, the principal of Kadic, and one of their worst nightmares, Sissi. "Odd, I'm never going to look at you the same way ever again," said Jeremie, everyone laughing behind him.

When all the laughter started to die down, Urlich asked, "well, now that we got that out of our system, me and Yumi would like to look at how this place has changed, hopefully for the better, so that we can know if we should leave our child in your school." Sissi, smiling at Urlich and Yumi, said to them, "I think you'll find it quite different from when you left."

As everyone left for their cars, Urlich realized that he didn't have a home close to the school. "Hey, Jeremie. Me and Yumi need a house for our stay," said Urlich. "Say no more. We bought the Hermitage, something Aelita wanted, right honey?" "That's right," responded Aelita, smiling at her husband's choice of a home. "Ok, see you guys there," yelled Yumi, stepping into her car.

The Hermitage: Urlich and Yumi's room

Urlich just layed in the bed that Jeremie and Aleita gave to him and Yumi, so that they could stay for a little while. He looked over to Yumi. _Beautiful. The most beautiful she's going to get, but I love her. _He rolled out of the bed slowly, to not wake his wife, and walked to the closest window in the room. _Now, I have some time to think things over. _Urlich opened the window and sat on the sill and toke a deep breath and closed his eyes. _That Tiamat guy, he just rubs me the wrong way. Sure, he saved Aelita, but why do we have to help him get one of his old buddies out of trouble? He handled those monsters really well anyway. And another thing, why haven't we seen him when XANA was still in Lyoko anyway? He just can't be trusted. _

"Honey, what are you doing," asked Yumi, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Urlich turned around and smiled, "just thinking about what happened today." "You really need to get some rest, we need to help Tie get-""And that's exactly why I'm up," jabbed Urlich, "Why does he need our help! He did just fine fighting those monsters, what's one more for you." "And another thing," continued Urlich, "how is it that we haven't seen him, or these, elemental knights, or even him, during our fights with XANA while still at Kadic!" Yumi just stood where she was, tears starting to form from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Yumi, I just don't really trust Tiamat. The whole story he told to us, just doesn't seem to add up to me," stated Urlich, looking out the window. Yumi wiped the tears from her eyes, walked to her husband and embraced him, "I understand. But, you have to admit. He is really good with the sword, enemy or not, he helped us. Now, to make it right, I think we have to help him," said Yumi to her husband, returning the embrace, "you may save his life, returning the favor." Urlich smiled, and looked out to the dark world and nodded.

The Local Graveyard

"Well Kiwi. XANA's not gone yet," said Odd over a gravestone, "so, I may be a little to busy to see you, but I'll try my hardest to see you every day." Sissi stood off to the side and smiled. "So, you'll have to go and help your friends again, huh," asked Sissi. "Yea, glad you can understand hunny," replied Odd, turning from Kiwi's gravestone. "Please, be careful in there Odd. If you leave me, I will never forgive you," said Sissi, tears starting to stream from her eyes. Odd walked to her and embraced her. Sissi then put her head in his chest, for her support. He kissed her head and said in her ear, "I will not leave you." Sissi looks up and both pull in for a romantic kiss.

The Hermitage: Jeremie and Aelita's room

"I can't believe we found someone in Lyoko," said Aelita, sitting in the great sized bed. "Me too. I wonder if we can materialize him, along with those other knights," responded Jeremie, into a questionable tone, walking from the bathroom. "I really hope so. I want to know more about him and my older friends," said Aelita with joy in her voice. "Well, this probably was the greatest afternoon you had huh? So, let's make this a night we won't forget Aelita," said Jeremie, walking slowly towards the bed. "Uh, why are you walking so slowly Jeremie," asked Aelita, curelessly. Jeremie only smiled and toke off his glasses. Aelita just stared at Jeremie _what is he doing? _Jeremie then got into the beds and started to kiss Aelita, passionately. Aelita returned it, but started to notice that the kisses were becoming harder and harder. Jeremie started to take off the pajamas that Aelita had on. Still kissing her, he stared into her eyes, while she did the same. _This **will** be a night to remember,_ Aelita thought as Jeremie led her on.

Lyoko: desert region

Tiamat stood where in front of the tower, and just stared at it. "It's time. XANA, you corrupted program, I will take avenge for you taking my friends, my love, but above all; my life," said Tie, eyes closed, "I will take all that back which you have taken, and slay you for the demonic program you are." Tiamat opened his eyes, which glow a dark orange. "Come forth, great bird of flame. Come led me aid, grant me your safe passage. Come forth, my PHEONIX WINGS!" chanted Tiamat. From Tiamat's back, came fiery orange wings, feathers that had the look of fire. The tips of the feathers were black.

_This armor is going to only slow me down. I need all the strength I've got to win this fight. _The armor that was on Tie, blinked out of existence, revealing a crimson coat with a high collar. The tail of the coat went to Tiamat's foot. The coat had many studs for his buttons. The order of his studs were 2 columns, one button across from the other. His leg armor blinked out as well. It was replaced by wide legged, black and red laced pants that went to Tiamat's lower ankle. His helm was gone also. His shoes changed to black, iron toed boots. His dual-katanas were still sheathed at his belt, same style, and color (red and black blade and black spiral style hand guard). He went to his pocket, and pulled out and pair of rounded, orange sun-glasses. "That's better." Tiamat crouched to the ground and jumped, his wings starting to flap, and he was off. He left the desert region, and started to feel the cold climate of the polar region. _I'm ready XANA, but I hope Heather's ready too. _

OK, that's it for the pre-math. I never really liked the way I created Tiamat's armor, and I like how I made him now much better. Well, remember my rule, with every 3 reviews I get for the chapter, a new one will come. So, until the actual creation of my next chapter, stay cool.


	5. Battle of Icy and Fiery Lovers

Well guys, here's the next chapter. Now, you will for sure be seeing more action in this chapter. And I also congratulate all the readers that reviewed the story. Now, on to chapter 5: **_Battle of Fiery and Icy lovers_**

The Hermitage

Urlich and Yumi watched as the sun rose over the horizon, still in their embrace. "Well, we stayed here all the way to dawn huh," questioned Urlich. "Looks like it," responded Yumi.

Urlich was about to go in for a kiss, when suddenly he had an idea. "Hey, did you hear what happened in Jeremie and Aelita's room last night," asked Urlich, a small smile going across his face. Yumi looked at Urlich with a gasp on her face, closed her eyes and lips, and then smiled. "Yeah, I did, why," asked Yumi. Urlich got off the sill and got to his suitcase and pulled out a house robe and walked to the door. "I want to pull an Odd," said Urlich, causing Yumi to start a small snicker.

Urlich and Yumi, clad in both their house robes, tried to walk quietly, but was rather hard because of the creaky floor-boards. But step-by-step, they got closer and closer to their close friends' room, smiles spreading across their faces, a lot like young children on Christmas morning.

When they both got to Jeremie and Aelita's room, they opened the door slowly, and saw the engaged couple, sweat beading off their brows and sound asleep. Urlich and Yumi knew what happened last night, and started to giggle at the love that Jeremie and Aelita had for each other, seeing them get to this level. Yumi also knew what was probably going to happen to Aelita, she just knew that this action would cause Aelita more suffering for the next nine months.

Urlich started to walk to the bed, to scare Jeremie. He slowly inched to the bed, to Yumi's eyes, seemed to be a cat about to pounce on a mouse. When he was close enough, Urlich jumped on the bed, scaring Jeremie and Aelita half to death. "AELITA, RUN, IT'S XANA, HE'S OUT AGAIN!" Urlich, simply heard what Jeremie had said, and fell to the floor laughing. Yumi also started to laugh at what just happened.

Jeremie, stupefied by the actions done in the early morning, looked around at what happened. Reaching for the bed-side table, grabbed his glasses and put them on, to find Urlich almost spa zing on the floor. Aelita had the comforter pulled over her chest, knowing what happened last night, and didn't want to reveal anything. "So, how did you two sleep last night," asked Yumi. "We…uhh….slept…r-really," said Jeremie stuttering on his words. "You don't have to lie to us, Jeremie," said Yumi, wiping the tears from her eyes, she was laughing so hard. "We heard you really clearly last night Romeo," said Urlich, getting off the floor.

While Jeremie started to get out of bed, his lap-top started to buzz. "Seems another tower has activated, may be Tie giving us the coordinates to find him and Heather. Urlich's happy personality changed at the mention of Tiamat's nickname. "We ought to call Odd, and head to the tower," responded Yumi. They all agreed to meet up at the factory, and expect anything.

The super-computer room

Jeremie toke to his old seat at the super-computer, and started on his mission briefing. "Now then, we start over here and head to the activated tower to meet up with Tiamat. He will then lead us to where we are to go, and help him defeat this corrupted knight," slated Jeremie.

Everyone started to head for the scanners, until Jeremie shouted to Aelita, "Aelita, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go on this one." After that statement, Tiamat appeared on the super-computer, apparently eavesdropping on the conversation and said, "He's right my lady. Heather is too dangerous for you, and you are needed for future missions. Trust me Aelita; this is going to be one battle you're just going to have to watch from the back lines." Aelita, looking to almost pout, closed her eyes, put her index fingers to her temples, then opened her eyes again, and smiled. "You two are really protective of me, aren't you? Ok, I'll stay behind, but remember, if you guys really need me, I'll be here." Jeremie smiled and went back to the computer and started the virtualization process.

Lyoko: polar region

Everyone landed on the polar region, and Jeremie started to virtualize the vehicles. Everyone got on their vehicle, and started for the activated tower, serving as a rendezvous point.

They then saw Tiamat, in his new look, and slowed down. "You're late. Now, follow me, we're not to far from the area I call, Ice Crown," slated Tie. Using the same chant, he summoned his phoenix wings, which everyone thought was the single coolest thing on Lyoko, and started to fly to Ice Crown.

"Hey, is it just me, or is it starting to get colder," pondered Odd. "It is, Ice Crown is where it's the coldest in the polar region," responded Tiamat. "See, Carthage is sorta like the sun in your world, it gives the other sectors a balance in their weather patterns," continued Tiamat.

When Tiamat landed on the farthest area of the polar region, everyone landed also. "Everyone, keep on your toes. XANA's monsters have probably been living here for some time now," ordered Tiamat. The snow fall was slowly starting to grow to a great wind whipping all the snow on everyone's faces. "So, you've finally come, Tiamat," said a hoarse voice almost in front of them, "And you brought new friends I've never seen before." Even though they all heard the voice, they continued on to find an ice cave, with an activated tower above it.

"A tower," shouted Jeremie. Aelita was about to run to the scanners, until Tiamat said, "It's just the control tower for Heather. As long as that tower is activated, she will forever remain under XANA's leash." The snow started to die down, to reveal the shadow of a creature coming from the cave. Everyone immediately drew their weapons, and prepared for the worst. "Tiamat, you know that won't be fun, four-on-one," was what the creature said.

Tiamat only had to see the creature, to start and drop his weapons, drop to his knees, and shout, "Why XANA! Why did you have to transform her to one of your slaves, why did it have to come to this?" Once he got that out of his system, he gathered his swords, and toke a position. In his left hand, the katana's dull edge was across his left fore-arm. The other katana was held in his right hand. "Everyone, I hate to be the barer of bad-news, but you must leave this abomination to me, and me alone," rage building up in Tiamat's voice. "Oh, don't worry, you'll have some fun with these Crabs and Tarantulas that XANA himself decided to send over," hoarsely the creature said to the others with a smile. "Oh, we can take on a few Crabs, I need to get used to Lyoko again anyway," said Odd in a really cocky tone. From behind the creature (i.e. this is Heather), came a gang of Crabs and Tarantulas, never ending, almost like there was a portal in the cave that was directly connected to Carthage. All the Tarantulas lined up, with the Crabs lined behind them. Odd's jaw dropped. "You just had to try and look cool, didn't you Odd," said Jeremie.

"Everyone, run to them on my mark," ordered Tiamat. "CHHHAAAARRRRGE", yelled Heather, swinging her rod over head, to the smaller group. Right on her mark, all the Tarantulas and Crabs slowly started to get up to speed, rushing the small group of warriors. "You guys ever watch Lord of the Rings," asked Tie. Everyone nodded. Tiamat simply smiled and yelled, "NOW!" Tiamat and Urlich rushed the unnumbered swarm of monsters, Odd and Yumi blasting monsters far away. Tiamat's sword-play was almost like fire, he moved fluently, but with great strength and speed. He sliced and destroyed many monsters, not taking any damage from the cross-fire. Urlich was simply tried to keep his own, and watch Tie destroy all the monsters. "Stay back," Tie yelled to Urlich. Urlich started to back away, taking out any monster in his way. "Pyre-Eruption," yelled Tiamat, summoning a great column of fire that spewed from the ground, destroying any monster caught in its wake.

When many of the monsters were starting to disappear from the losses, Heather made her way through the crowds, right to Tiamat. "Stop your fighting for now," said Heather, in her hoarse voice. "He's mine." All the monsters stopped the blasting, except for one Crab, which Heather destroyed once she reached him. The monsters formed a circle around the heavily, damaged group of Odd, Yumi, and Urlich, but solely around Tiamat, and Heather. Tiamat toke his old battle stance, and Heather toke her staff in both hands, ready for anything that was to come underway. "Are you ready to fight for my corrupted livelihood," asked Heather. "I don't have to kill you, all I have to do is deactivate that tower, and you'll be back to normal," smiled Tiamat. The monster lased out at Tiamat, tentacles and rod, it was all out, only to be avoided by Tiamat's leap. "Come forth, great bird of flame. Come led me aid, grant me your safe passage. "Come forth, my PHEONIX WINGS," yelled Tiamat, taking his Phoenix wings out, and starting to fly. He attacked like a hawk, darting and swooping at Heather, only to be finally knocked out of the sky by the swoop of her staff. When he landed, Heather yelled, "This is your final resting place, ICE BARAGE!" From the ground, came many sharp pointed stalagmites, all the points pointed at Tiamat. Tiamat, looked at the icicles, smiled and shut his eyes. Heather pointed her staff at Tiamat and the icicles flew to Tiamat. Everyone gasped as each icicle impaled him, but Tiamat didn't yell anything in pain or anything, it was as if he couldn't feel it.

"Victo-" was what Heather started to say, before Tiamat's body burst into fire, revealing nothing to be there. "He's still alive," yelled Heather. "Huh? How could that be," asked Jeremie, "We saw him die." But sure enough, Tiamat slashed Heather right in the back with both katanas. "I'll tell you Jeremie," started Tiamat. "It's a move called, phoenix resurrection. It's really useful to get out of problems like that, but for a price, I almost get exhausted of all my powers when I do it." "That's really cool," said Odd. Heather turned around at the attacker. "Heather, you may have wanted me to die, but I'm still alive and kicking," said Tiamat. "This isn't over, not by a long shot."

That's it guys. Wait till you see my next chapter, you may be really surprised. Remember my rule, 3 reviews to get the next chapter. So, until chapter 6, follow your paths, and remember there is no turning back.


	6. Return of a Lover's Love

Dragonking421: Well, here is the next chapter of the 4 Lyoko Knights. You know, I'm feeling alittle generous today. So, I'll let you guys get the next chapter. In this chapter, you'll see who wins the fight at Ice Crown. Who knows, you may just get a peek at the shadowy figure, and start to figure out who it is.

Shadowy Figure: Y-Yes, I th-think, that would-would be nicccccccccce.

Dragonking421: ok dude, that's just creepy

Shadowy Figure: Ssssssssorry

Dragonking421: anyway, let's just get on with story…Shadow guy, don't you need to get to Carthage?

Shadowy Figure: Oh Yesssssssss, that'ssssssssss ri-right.

Dragonking421: ok dude, really, cut that out. Oh yeah, for this one, you may want to get the music I have listed in the story, to get a cool little battle in your head. So, here they are for now, Ra's _Do You Call My Name _and Rammstein's _Feuer Frei!_

_**Chapter 6: Return of a lover's love**_

Heather screeched at Tiamat, but he didn't move. He toke his battle stance, "Come on, battle cries will not scare me," said Tiamat calmly. Heather started to swing her staff, every direction she could, only to be dodged or blocked by Tiamat. Her moves were like her element, fluent and slow, like calm water, but were starting to become like raging waves in a storm. Their weapons exchanged blows and sparks as they danced around each other's attacks. Tiamat was still staying true to his battle-style, but couldn't even hit the monsters with any of his katanas. The lovers then clashed and locked gazes till they chanted an enchantment, and were blown backward, to the very inner part of the circle of Crabs and Tarantulas.

_I can't hit her with my dual katana style, and I have a weird feeling she's not giving me her all. I think it's about time to pull out all the stops, and get my old Black-Fire Demon Blade, _were the only things going through Tie's mind as he toke both of his katanas in each of his hands.

_This is harder than I thought. This body XANA gave me is only restricting my full power. I know I can get this corrupted body off me, but it could be enough time for Tie to make his move. Time to get out of this body, or I'll be defeated, and I know XANA will not like that. I don't want to go back to Carthage, not to him again,_ were the thoughts running through Heather's mind as she got to her tentacle tips.

(Turn on the band Ra and find _Do You Call My Name)_

"Well, Heather I think I should get my real weapon at the ready," stated Tiamat, smiling and pointing each of his katanas at each side of him. _Oh Crap! I remember now, he split his sword to make sure that we were never to toke his power from him. _"Uh, is anyone else lost with that last statement," questioned Odd. Despite Odd's statement, Tiamat pointed his katanas to the sky, and chanted, "By the power of the fire in my soul and all around me, give my blade of crimson and darkness back to its owner, and grant me your powers over the fire. Come to me, BLACK-FIRE DEMON BLADE." Flames erupted around him and eventually all over him, from its normal orange and red, to a crimson and black fire that consumed his whole body.

After a minute of the fire, the flames started to die down, till Tiamat's body came back view, but he held a new sword, a red edged blade, with a black base. The pommel was laced dark leather. The hand-guard was a dark gold that looped over his fingers. "It's good to hold my old sword again," said Tiamat as he looked up the blade, to the tip.

Heather was up on her tentacles and said, "So, you are making this your last stand? Well, how about me then." The monster then started to disintegrate, and in the light, came a girl, about Tie's age. She had blond hair that was put in a pony tail. She had the same green eyes. Her paled skin turned to a familiar lightly tanned body. Her robes covered her chest which was a color of light blue, revealing her belly, and also covering her hips to the lower part of her thigh, which were a dark blue. Her shoes were almost like sandals, only revealing her toes, but covering her all the way to her lower ankle. She wore a white feather hanging by beads of green and dark blue. She still held her staff, but it started to change shape, to a pole, with double-edged blades on each end of the pole. "Well, crap," said Tiamat, watching the transformation before his eyes.

Both the knights jumped at each other only to block each other's attacks. Tiamat slashed with his new blade at Heather, only to be deflected by a simple spin by her pole blades. Heather started to twirl the pole blades in fast circles. To Tiamat it was difficult to dodge the new chain of attacks. He only got slashed once, but then stopped the chain of deadly blades making their circle. Heather jumped back to not get hit by Tiamat's powerful fire-skills. "Pyro-shockwave," yelled Tiamat as he slammed the edge of his blade in the ground, causing a shockwave of fire erupt from Tiamat, to explode on Heather. Heather recovered quickly by jabbing one of the blades into the ice and push herself off the ground, landing on her feet. "My turn sweetheart," shouted Heather, "Avalanche!" From the sky of snow and ice, came a huge snowball, which landed square on Tiamat's head, causing him to fall on his face. Heather started to laugh as Tiamat tried to get all the snow off him. "I'm sorry Phoenix, but it's time for the Dragon to come in your stead," said Tiamat, his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, it revealed a new crimson glow. "Come great dragon, grant me the power you bestowed on me, grant me your grand power, give me the GREAT DRAGON WINGS," yelled Tiamat, almost like he was possessed.

In a column of flames, the snow on top of him melted away, revealing a new pair of wings, dragon wings. "How many wings does this guy have," questioned Jeremie, watching the battle un-fold on the super-computer. "He seems to have at the least two," responded Urlich, in great amazement at Tiamat and Heather's strength in Lyoko. "I wonder if we can do that," asked Odd. The battle started to get gruesome as Heather leaped from Tiamat's blasts of fire from his blade, his eyes still glowing a crimson color. Using her pole blades as a shield, she spun them at the flames, to reflect them. In one desperate clash, the pair leaped at each other and swung their weapons at each other, Tiamat using his 'pyro-shockwave' and Heather, using something like it, but only water based. The eruption caused both of them to skid backward, at the same area that they clashed last, the inner rim of the circle.

(End of _Do You Call My Name_ should come here)(Now turn on Rammstein's _Feuer Frei, _for this to seem cool, you may want to put all the blows in the rhythm of the sound and vocals)

"Heather, we don't have to do this. We can deactivate the tower, then you can help us get the other knights out of XANA's control," shouted Tiamat. "This is no time to lecture me, IT'S TIME TO FIGHT," yelled Heather. Heather ran towards Tiamat, Pole Blades over her head and twirling it. The first few slashes Heather used were dodged by Tiamat till they started to really exchange blows: Wham, Bam. They dodged each other's blows completely and exchanged many more blows till Tiamat flipped back and started to catch his breath.

"Heather, you must get out of XANA's control, you know as well as I do, this is wrong what your doing. But no matter what you do or what I do, I'll always love you, no matter what," stated Tiamat. Heather looked at Tiamat with caring eyes, then said, "I do too, but I can't fight his control, save me please." Heather screamed in agony as XANA toke control of her and made her, and forced her to rush Tiamat. They continued to exchange slashes, jabs, and kicks till Tiamat knocked the pole blades out of Heather's hands, tripped her to the cold, icy ground and pointed the point at her neck, "I'm sorry Heather, but I will save you," and jabbed Heather in her stomach. (End of the music should come here.)

As Heather's head dropped after the blow, Tiamat drew the blade out of Heather's stomach, and dropped to his knees, throwing the blade aside. He toke her head and cradled it in his hands, and started to cry. Tiamat, having his love slain by his hand whispered, "No, Heather. Please don't die. We'll get to the tower, to heal you-." "I'll handle it Tie," was what Aelita said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find her, supporting him a great deal. But then toke her hand off and ran for the tower to deactivate it.

**Ice Crown: the battle-scarred sector**

Aelita deactivated the tower, and ran out to see Tiamat, still cradling Heather's head, but crying because she was fading away, painfully slowly. "Heather no, don't die, not now," yelled Tiamat. Her brow was starting to gather beads of sweat, as her body started to disappear forever. He placed his hand on the place where she was received the thrust, and his hand started to glow an orange color as he said, "great phoenix, give me the power to heal the dieing. Give her new and replenished strength. PHOENIX HEALING!" The cut was starting to heal, but the pieces of Heather's battle worn body were still only drifting off slowly to the digital void. Aelita, just going by instinct, placed both hands on her head, and used her "summoning voice" to start and bring the pieces back to Heather from the void.

Tiamat watched as Aelita healed the one that could have killed her, his love. When all the pieces were connected, Aelita smiled and said to Tiamat, "The only way to wake her, is by the kiss of her one, true love." Tiamat looked to his old friend, smiled, and looked to his love. The kiss was not what he expected, it was warm, not cold from the polar region's climate. After the kiss, Heather's eyes opened, like for the first time. "Did you kiss me Tiamat," asked Heather. As tears started to stream from his eyes, he responded, "Yes, it was." "Well, why one," asked Heather. Tiamat smiled and pulled her into a big romantic kiss.

"Uh, guys, as much as I hate to interrupt your little reunion, we have a bigger problem," said Odd, urgently. As the two lovers stopped, they looked to the many Crabs and Tarantulas that were still in the circle. "What are we going to do about the great army XANA sent for us," asked Odd.

And that's the end of the chapter. Pretty cool huh? I may do that with other chapter with big battles, I really like how I did that. Well, anyway, review the story and you get chapter 7. Guess what happens then? I'm not telling now. Until the next Chapter, PARTY ON GUYS!


	7. Enter Shade

Konichiwa all. It's your grateful Dragonking421, here to put another installation of the 4 Lyoko Knights. In advanced, I'm sorry for not updating more recently. Been way to busy. But, I don't really think you all want to hear my weblog entries today, so let's get on with the story. Also, I'm dropping the review requirement of getting 3 or more reviews for the story. But anyway, on to Chapter 7:

Chapter 7: Enter Shade

The monsters just stared the 6 warriors down, until one of them let out a deafening scream and soon all the Tarantulas and Crabs started to charge and letting out stream after stream of laser fire.

"We're never going to get out of this cross-fire, me and Heath are far to weak to go on any longer," yelled Tiamat to the others. Urlich was growing tired of defending from the laser fire as well.

"Guys, I have a feeling your going to see someone that can really help you out," said Jeremie with a grin on his face. "Who's that Eienstein," asked Odd. From the air, a cloaked figure, with a red ax flew in on the Overboard, and jumped off it and landed right in the middle of a mass clump of Tarantulas and Crabs. From the weary warriors' eyes, the figure was destroying many of the monsters with sweeps and attacks so great of magnitude, the Lyoko gang were sometimes hit from enemy fire they were so stupified.

The figure looked as if it had been in Lyoko for many years, longer than anyone, except Tiamat and Heather. Yumi took out about 5 monsters before saying, "I getting the hang of it again." After her next 5, she was shot too many times and materialized. Odd was doing great cover fire for Urlich, taking out any monster that snuck up on him.

"Hey Urlich, I found a new technique," Odd yelled to Urlich. Urlich backed up some feet to where he could see Odd when Odd yelled, "Laser Arrow Barrage!" Odd shot so many arrows in quick repitition, he toke 7 monsters out in the cross fire. "Nice one Odd, and he's beating your kill count, Urlich," said Jeremie to the two. To Urlich, it seemed a lot like an old game he forgot and was actually having fun with it. As Urlich continued his battle style, and Odd still yelling out for his new technique, after he yelled for it a second time, all Odd shot were blanks. "I guess it takes all the arrows you had Odd," said Urlich. Odd just smiled and said, "I'll use it when I'm in a pinch, like what we're in now."

Tiamat and Heather were fighting the monsters with ease, a lot like the cloaked figure, still taking out the many Crabs and Tarantulas. A small circle of monsters continued to blast with no success at the two knights. Tiamat and Heather were back to back of each other, blocking blows and dealing out spells and slashes to the new enemies, instead of each other.

As the number of monsters started to die down, many of them started to retreat back into a cave, but not all. The more that ran, the more morale the battle scarred battle group gained. The cloaked figure was also helping Odd and Urlich after taking out nearly a third of the entire army. Urlich tried his hardest to see who it was in the hood, only to see paint paterns like Aelita and Odd's. "We got 'em on the run guys, let's take 'em out completely," yelled Odd to the group.

As the army of battle worn monsters ran to the cave, team Lyoko, along with Tie and Heather, charged after them in one last retaliation. But as the last of the monsters returned to the cave, a ball of dark energy shot indirectly at the group.

The ball landed and exploded with just enough time for the group to jump out of them way. From the cave, a voice came and said, "Ssssso, Heath-Heather, you be-be-betrayed me."

Heather cringed at the sound of the voice. "No, no," yelled Heather, "your to weak to leave Carthage."

"I-I grew sssssstronger-ger, you fool," replied the voice.

"Who are you, show your self," yelled Urlich to the shadow of the cave.

The voice laughed low hm's then stepped to the battle scarred snow front. It had the same features of a man, but was darker. The figure's skin was a clear-black, which made him some what see-through. It's hands were out reached to it's knee bones with claws for fingers. The figure had red, peircing eyes, with no pupils in the center, making it look soul-less. The only guard it wore was a simple white coat, that was only buttoned at it's lower mid-section.

"I feel," started Tiamat, "darkness. A darkness I have not felt since XANA's awakening."

"I feel it to," committed Heather. The group started to back away from the creature, not knowing what other attacks it could do.

"What'ssssssssss the mat-matter, ssssscared of a monssssssster," questioned the beast.

Odd simply smiled and said, "We're not scared of any monster, but your just plain ugly, pretty boy." The figure made no attention to the comment and simply shot another ball of dark at the group. All jumped out of the way, except for Heather, which tripped on a small icicle jutting from the surface. The ball then grew larger, till it swallowed Heather and quickly hardened.

"Heather," yelled Tiamat. Tiamat ran to his lover in the hardened shell, slicing at the material without making a scratch to the surface.

"It'ssssssssss no ussssssssssse," stated the shadow monster. "No weap-weapon can destroy my guar-guardian." However, the cloaked figure had other plans. The warrior jumped at the monster and heaved her ax at the arm that shot the ball of darkness. As metal hit bone, the ax shattered into pieces, freeing Heather in the process.

"NO, how can that-that be," yelled the Shadow. The cloaked figure just stood up and pulled back the hood, revealing someone that looked a lot like, Sissy. Throwing the cloak away, she revealed what her 'costume' looked like. It looked to be somewhat like Odd's costume, except more revealing and was pink and red, instead of his blue and purple. She bore, what seemed to be, metal claws (think Wolverine). The markings on her face where light pink that went slightly above and below her eyes. Her hair was in her normal pony-tail.

"I wouldn't want only you to have all the fun, wouldn't I sweety," said Sissy to Odd, blowing a kiss to him.

"I'm game babe," said Odd, with a huge grin.

The Shadow creature then took on a liquid form, after Sissy's attack, and went back to the cave yelling, "I'll be back you miserable knights. Mark my words you two, you will forever be hunted by me and my monsters."

The monster crawled back to the cave, laughing to itself. "So, the battle is over," asked Jeremie.

"Yes, for now at least," said Tie. Heather stared to the cave, then went back to Tie and embraced him, long and hard, burying her head in his breast. "Your safe now Heather, your safe now," said Tie in a comforting tone of voice. He returned the embrace and placed his head on top of her's.

As the five others stared at the battle scarred pair, the looked to each, and Urlich said, "Jeremie, I think we should head out for today, what time is it anyway?"

"Wow, we spent the whole day here," said Jeremie staring at his watch. "I think we should be heading out now."

The Real World: Lab's main-computer room

"I still don't understand why you two wish to stay there, I mean it's possible to get you both out," said Jeremie to Tie and Heather.

"As much as we both want to, we _have_ to stay here," said Heather.

"Agreed," said Tiamat, "we are to stay here, and help find Lyoko's balance and stop that shadow creature."

"Ok, but be sure to get us when XANA attacks," ordered Jeremie.

"You got it boss-man, Tiamat and Heather, out," said Tiamat in an army tone. The screen the whole team was looking at turned blank, ending Tiamat and Heather's connection to the team.

A few minutes passed of Jeremie sitting in the chair of the computer, until Odd yelled, "I think we should celebrate, we just defeated some weird-o new monster, and my baby's now a part of our team." "Let's go to town and celebrate."

All agreed and were heading to the elevator, only Jeremie stayed behind. "You coming Jeremie," asked Aelita. "Not yet, I'll catch up to you guys later," stated Jeremie. Aelita smiled and kissed Jeremie on the forehead, "don't be up to late now."

Jeremie stared at the super computer. _This is something that we may be completely over our heads. This war is far from over. XANA, was that you that fought with everyone, using that dark energy, and if so, how did you get that power?_

Lyoko: Tiamat's tower in the desert region

Heather and Tiamat were hitting their old relationship off, hard. Many of their clothes were thrown off the edge of the tower's floor.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Heather," asked Tiamat.

"I'm positive, we've been apart for God knows how long, and I've missed you completely," Heather said, donning a puppy look on her face.

Tiamat waited for a short second, then looked back at Heather and said, "ok babe, just because I'm glad your back," said Tiamat in Heather's ear.

Tiamat laid Heather down on her back and started to kiss her, growing in force every second, Heather returning almost as powerful, wanting what was about to come.

Lyoko: Carthage

The Shadow creature sat on a throne made out of many crude blocks, grabbing at the arm Sissy slashed at just recently. The wound was recovering much of it's lost flesh and fluid, but to the shadow creature, it was painful.

"They- they will not get a-away with thissssssssss," said the shadow creature. "I, XANA, will not ssssssstand for thi- thisssssssssss."

That would be the end of this chapter. To bad this isn't a mature fic, other wise... well, you get my drift. Please review. Just because I decided to drop my review requirement, doesn't mean I don't want any reviews. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. So, as the Japanese say, Dewa mata. See you later.


	8. XANA

Dragonking421: Konichwa everybody. It's your grateful Dragonking421, updating one of the great stories for you great reader. I enjoyed the reviews and appreciate them a lot. Now, on to the story of the 4 Lyoko knights. Where did we last end up?

Tiamat: you ended with me and Heather about to have -

Dragonking421: (runs to Tiamat and covers his mouth) dude, this is a T rated story, remember? We're not supposed to bring topics up about that.

Tiamat: Oh yeah.

Dragonking421: anyway, time to go on to the story. In this story, XANA is really going to start messing with Team Lyoko, and maybe try to break up the team. Oh yeah, I got new music, from my favorite site for flash and music, I've made a decision to use the music as background music for most of my stories, not this one however. Well, here we go.

Chapter 8: XANA's curse

"Three cheers to the old veterans' return," yelled Odd at the top of his lungs, 5 beer bottles empty in front of him. The team, except for Jeremie, met up at the local bar, to celebrate the return of Team Lyoko, and, the soon awakening, of the 4 Lyoko knights. Everyone that was apart of the team were separated, Urlich and Odd were at the bar, while Sissy, Yumi, and Aelita were at a table.

'Odd, you really should sto- stop drinking so mu- so mu- much beer," said Urlich, drunk out of his mind.

"Stop being so hypocritical, you old goat," yelled Odd, about to down the last of his next beer. Odd was about to finish his beer but then, he just stared ahead of him, mouth open. The next 30 seconds later, Odd fell flat on his back, passed out he drank so much.

"I told you to-," said Urlich, before he passed out in the same fashion as Odd.

The girls were just giggling at the two old friends, drunk and passed out on the floor. "Urlich's sure going to have a bad hang over in the morning," said Yumi, a smile on her face, to the small group. "Odd's going to have it worse, he's such a light weight," said Sissy, causing everyone to giggle.

2 hours passed since Team Lyoko left Jeremie at the factory, and he still didn't show up. Aelita had a look of discomfort, Jeremie hadn't shown up at all. "He'll probably be here before to long," said Yumi, patting Aelita on the shoulder. Aelita, looked alittle better, but deep inside, she was still worried.

After another 30 minutes, everyone decided to get in their cars, and drive back home, the girls driving of course. Aelita and Yumi drove their cars to the Hermitage, while Sissy drove, her drunk Odd, back toKadic. However, when Yumi and Aelita returned to the Hermitage, Jeremie wasn't there. "Where could he be," asked Aelita. Yumi replied, "I think he could be at the factory still." "But for 2 hours and 30 minutes," asked Aelita, anger mixed in her voice. Aeltia then threw her keys on a nearby table, stormed upstairs to her and Jeremie's room, and slammed the door.

"What was that," asked Urlich, waking from his drunken unconsciousness. "Aelita, she's mad because Jeremie didn't show up at all at the bar," said Yumi, lugging Urlich up to their room.

"Yumi, I think I should stay down here, and make sure Jeremie doesn't get in Aelita's way tonight," said Urlich, stumbling over to the fire place and throwing fire-wood into the place. "Are you sure you should," asked Yumi. Urlich, still throwing fire wood into the ring, said, "Aelita needs her time alone, and I intend to give that to her." "And if you hadn't noticed, Jeremie isn't that good at taking hints from Aelita." Yumi understood, she walked to the edge of the stairs, and simply said, "good- night."

The Factory: 2 hours and 30 minutes ago

"This is something really weird," said Jeremie, typing like mad on the super computer. _Incredible, XANA has been gathering up strength by the truck loads. So, why did he not activate a towerafter we graduated from Kadic? What are you trying to do XANA? You don't need Aelita anymore, you have both keys to get out, so why did you not take advantage of it? _

While pondering these thoughts, the super scan started up. "A tower? I have to get everyone notified," said Jeremie, taking out his cell. Unknowns to him, XANA's ghost came from the back of the super computer, and crept around Jeremie, who was still seeing what tower was activated. In a quick 5 seconds, the ghost shot at Jeremie. "No, Aelit-," were the final words of Jeremie, before getting possessed by XANA.

The Hermitage: 4 hours after the bar

Jeremie walked through the door, literally, he walked through the door. "Well, your up late," said Urlich on a couch, looking into a fire. "I've been busy, needed to do more things at the lab," said Jeremie. "For about 4 hours long," asked Urlich, stumbling to his feet, the hang-over was getting to him. "Affirmative, I must be getting to bed now, good-bye," said Jeremie heading upstairs. "I think you should stay down here for tonight, Aelita pretty pissed with you not showing up at all to celebrate our return, as a team," said Urlich. "That does not compute, zantac error-,"

"Shut-up Jeremie, you sound like a stupid computer," said Urlich, getting overly aggressive. "All I want you to do, is stay down here for tonight, only because Aelita needs her time alone, because of you."

Jeremie stood at the archway of the living room, silent, not even moving. Then Jeremie said, "Confirmed action." Jeremie then walked to a chair, and shut his eyes. Urlich, mind still slowed, didn't suspect a thing, fell asleep after he saw Jeremie's eyes close. Jeremie, opened his eyes,and quietly, but quickly, went up the stairs and entered a room. A body was in the only bed in the room. "Target found," said Jeremie to himself.

He got in bed, and said, "Objective one, complete." Looking over at the body next to him, the humanoid, said, "XANA, what is my next objective?" "Continue with the plan, as scheduled," said a hoarse voice inside the humanoid Jeremie's head.

"You're here," said the body next to Jeremie, "so, how about it?" Jeremie shook his head yes, and the body next to him started to kiss him. This continued on, until they both started to take each other's clothes off, continuing to kiss, harder and harder until it got the window foggy. That, was just the beginning of that long night.

Lyoko: the desert region

Tiamat woke up extra early and was staring over the land. Heather, in a dark blue robe loosely tied, then shifted through the tower and walked quietly over to Tie. She embraced him from behind. "You were good last night," Heather said to Tiamat, who a dark red. He toke her into his arms, and they looked over the desert.

"A tower activated while we were unavailable," said Tiamat. "Do you notice the pulsations?"

"Yeah, I do," said Heather, "what do you think XANA attacked while everyone was asleep?"

_I have a thought, but it's not anything good,_ thought Tiamat.

The Hermitage: next morning

Yumi woke up later than usual, to find someone lying next to her, which she suspected to be Urlich. "Good morning, hot stuff," she said, stretching and about to kiss Urlich. But something didn't seem right. "Honey, did you do anything to your hair before coming to bed," asked Yumi.

Urlich then opened the door, "good mor-," was all Urlich said before seeing another body in the bed next to his wife. Yumi toke back the sheets, to find a sleeping Jeremie, lying naked next to her.

GASP OMFG! It was the XANA possessed Jeremie that had sex with Yumi. I know this isn't going to end well. Will Jeremie remember, will he be a monstrous, going all the way to China, hole. Will Yumi have Jeremie looking kids... on second thought, let's not think of that. Anyone that thought this was a pointless chapter, I perfer you not to review, I really wanted to have some huge, conflicts. And, anyone that has seen the show will know, this is as big as it can get. Now, everyone, just because Urlich and Odd were getting plastered out of their mind, doesn't mean you should to. They are adults and can do that sorta stuff, so just say no. Well, I also would like to make a note, I will be starting a web comic soon, not sure when, but sometime soon, time permitting, which I don't really have now-a-days. But please, review, I want to know how you guys want this story to get better. So, until next time, seeya later, or Dewa Mata.


	9. A Flicker at the End of the Tunnel

Hey everybody. I bet your wondering why this chapter is so late right now. Well, it goes like this. Work is a bitch, easy said right? Right! So, I've finally found time to get this new chapter off the ground, and here I am now. So, last time I left you all hanging, it was when XANA possessed Jeremie and later, slept with Yumi, Urlich's wife. What does XANA have to gain through this? Let's find out shall we? Be sure for this one to get a song called Within Me by **Lacuna Coil **for one segment in this story.

_**Chapter 9: A Flicker at the End of the Tunnel**_

Jeremie's eye's opened to find Urlich with a heavy looking bat above his head. His better judgement told him to roll out of the way, but a body was blocking him. He looked over to find Yumi's, sheet covered body, to be the thing blocking his roll. He looked in her eyes. All he saw was fear, anger, and confusion. "Jeremie, what have you done to my wife, you bustard," yelled Urlich, anger was the only thing that escaped his face, his body.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to Yumi," said Jeremie, confused and scared as he ever was in his life. Urlich was about to swing the bat onto Jeremie's head, with all the force of a thousand suns, before Yumi put herself in his way. "Urlich, stop!" yelled Yumi, putting her hand in the way.

It was at that point, Jeremie found he was naked, then it the pieces started to connect. "I-I don't know what happened-or how it happ- wait," said Jeremie, remembering the night before. "I don't at all think your going to believe me- in fact, I would understand if you don't believe me at all- but something happened at the factory that had to deal with a tower being activated. Then, XANA's ghost toke over me, and then I find myself here."

"I can't believe it, Jeremie," yelled Urlich. "Your using XANA, a computer bug, that's trapped in some damn, little box we call Lyoko, and your blaming him for something you, you and your body did, Jeremie. Now, you raped Yumi, my wife, and said you did against your will. Look, I admit, I was hammered last night, and you could have been at the bar after we left it; but that's not the case.

"You have more control over how much you drink more than me and Odd; but, you don't see us raping Aelita, only to blame XANA when you show up the next morning you little son of a bitch!"

----------------------------------------Downstairs----------------------------------------

Aelita never did see Jeremie last night after she went to bed. She was making breakfast for the four of them, her mind constantly wandering over to why she was so angry last night. _Maybe it was the alcohol I drank that made me so irritable last night. Maybe I just worry about Jeremie to much and miss him when he stays in front of computers, instead of just talking to me about–_. Her thoughts were cut off by a loud crash in Yumi and Urlich's room. She quickly ran up the stairs as fast as her feet could take her. She came to Yumi and Urlich's room and heard Urlich roaring, as if he were practicing with his kendo stick, Yumi yelling, 'stop,' 'don't hurt him,' and 'we can work this out Urlich,' and Jeremie yelling as if he were being chased by a monster. Aelita quickly grabbed the door knob, turned it just as quickly and found what she heard. She saw Yumi on the bed, covering herself with the bed's sheets, a naked Jeremie running from a rampaging Urlich swinging a bat, destroying everything that was remotely close to Jeremie.

"Urlich, what are you doing," asked Aelita, running in the room, trying to grab the bat before he destroyed everything in the room.

Urlich turned to Aelita, still fuming. "Aelita, do you know where Jeremie was last night," Urlich asked to Aelita. "Urlich, don't tell her," yelled Jeremie, "Aelita, don't listen to him." Aelita was confused, but answered with only what she knew. "He was at the lab, but he made it home, as I can see."

"Do you have any idea what he's done to Yumi," demanded Urlich. "STOP URLICH! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER," yelled Jeremie, tears forming in his eyes. "He was sleeping with Yumi, you do understand don't you," Urlich said to Aelita.

Yumi was hiding her tears at the mentioning of what had happened last night. _Could this be my fault? I did come onto him, but he still could have said no. What's going on. _

Aeltia was mortified, she just stood there, then looked to Jeremie, walked over to him, then with a scream, slapped him hard. She then started to sob, and fell to the floor on her knees. Jeremie slowly pulled a comforting hand, to place around her shoulders; but her arms pushed them away as she yelled, "Don't touch me." She then stood up quickly and ran out the door, slamming it on the way out.

Jeremie could only kneel there, cradling himself; this question repeating in his mind, _What have I done? Dear God, if your there, what have I done to deserve this?_

_------------------------_Kadic principle sleeping quarters-----------------------------------

"You know babe, I don't feel so great right now," said Odd, rubbing his forehead.

"I wonder why Odd ... could it be that you drank more than what anyone was supposed to in one night," asked Sissy, dressing in casual attire. "That's ... that's true," said Odd, weakly smiling and getting some ice.

"It still makes me sort of angry that Jeremie never did show up at the bar, I wonder if he's still there," asked Sissy. "If you ask me, I bet he was trying to get to know the new enemy, if you catch my drift," stated Odd, pulling on his jeans.

The couple was getting dressed, admiring each other's silence; when suddenly, there was a pounding on the door, like one of the younger students wanting Sissy's help with something. "I'll get it," yelled Odd, getting his shirt on while running to the door. Another banging on the door, "I'll be right there," yelled Odd, running as fast as he could. Odd had his shirt over his eyes, expecting the trip to be short and painless; but, to much his avail, his feet had other ideas. He tripped over his own foot, his chin landing with a loud thud. "OW, GODDAMN IT," yelled Odd, slipping on his shirt down his neck and pushing himself up.

"You ok, Odd," asked Sissy, peeping around the corner. "I'll be better if I can reach the door without another spill like that," yelled Odd, rubbing his chin and grabbing the door knob.

Odd opened the door, to have someone being flung to his chest, arms wrapping around his back. He felt tears on his chest. He looked down and found Aelita crying her eyes out. "Odd, sob oh Odd, help me," cried Aelita. Comforting her as much as he could, he embraced her slowly, making her feel as comfortable as possible.

"Aelita, what's wrong," asked Odd, softly. "Oh Odd, I need to sit down," sobbed Aelita. Odd offered her a seat in the living space, and gave her a cup of tea, and sat her down.

"Thank you Odd," Aelita, a bit more calmed down. Odd had Aelita calmed down, now he had to figure out what was wrong; so, he asked, "Now, tell me what's wro-."

Sissy interrupted, "Odd, do you know where my emerald ... Aelita, what are you doing here?" Aelita was just opening her mouth, before Odd snapped back, "If you be quiet for a sec, she'll tell you."

Aelita stared down at her tea, opening her mouth, "It all started this morning..."

------------------------a few minutes, after the long story----------------------------------------

Odd and Sissy were shocked, this had to not be true. "How could that happen," asked Sissy. "Apparently, despite all my thinking, it can happen to a drunk Jeremie," answered Aelita.

Odd just sat in his chair, his hand covering his mouth, as if trying to figure a difficult math problem. "Did he say anything in his defense," asked Odd. Aelita stared at Odd, in sheer disbelief, _how dare he try and side with Jeremie_. But she answered, the only answer she knew. "Of course, he said XANA made him do it, but no one, not even Yumi can believe it."

Odd then stood up, and started to pace around the room, his hand still at his mouth. "You have any ideas Odd, you've been in the 'beat XANA's ass' group longer than I have. You think it really was XANA," asked Sissy. "I'm curious, it could happen. But, let's think. Jeremie could have come home hammered out of his mind, but I highly doubt that. Reason being, is simply because, he has more control over what he drinks, and to what extent he drinks it. Reason two, he could have made a mistake at which room to go in, but that is impossible. I know we've seen Jeremie goof up, but this idea is impossible when it comes to his own house, don't you think?

"Reason three, he could have had feelings for Yumi along time ago, and had to calm those emotions with the only way he knew how. Once again, that's impossible; simply because, ever since those two met, they've been like brother and sister, and I highly doubt they would have intimate feelings for each other," everyone was nodding at that idea. "Or ... he could have indeed been possessed by XANA, and then XANA made him sleep with Yumi; only question to that solution is, why the hell would he do that." Aelita and Sissy were silent, thinking about why XANA would ever do something like that, till an idea ran through Aelita's head and she loudly said, "to break us up." Odd nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if it would happen again, but to someone else in the group. We haven't been to Lyoko in a long time; so, our immunity to his ghost could have be gone. But remember, this is completely conjecture, the only way we can figure that out is ... Aelita, you know this one."

She knew what he was talking about, she and the group had to go to Carthage, the resting place of XANA himself, and find the file about his latest possession, to prove Odd's hypothesis. "Yeah, thank you Odd," said Aelita. Odd went over to Sissy, put on arm on her shoulder, and smiled, "glad to help you cool off."

"Odd, can you drive me over to my house, I sorta ran all the way here, and I don't think I can do that again," said Aelita, Odd chuckled and Sissy smiled, "of course."

----------------------Hermitage: Jeremie and Aelita's room--------------------------------

(Time for Within Me by Lacuna Coil)

Jeremie was grabbing some clothes and throwing them in a suitcase, weeping as he did so. He rummaged through his dresser drawers grabbing everything his. As he worked his way to the top drawer, he found a framed picture of him and Aelita at the Kadic senior prom, Aelita in a white dress, with loose sleeves and sparkling shoes; Jeremie in a dark tux; both smiling as they were holding hands with Odd, Urlich, and Yumi next to them.

Jeremie walked back to his bed, eyes glued on to the picture, "why can't life be like what it was, before we all grew up." "Because, this is how life is," said Yumi, standing at the door.

Jeremie looked up, and nodded. He put the picture back on the dresser, and resumed packing all his clothes. Yumi just kept staring on, but had to ask, "do you really have to leave?"

"You know the answer. Urlich hates my guts; Aelita will never love me again; and you ... well, I ruined the close relationship we had. Besides, no one, except you believes me. All I want to do is make Aelita happy, understand," asked Jeremie. "You have the note I wrote for Aelita?"

Yumi pulled a small, folded note from her pocket, and handed it to Jeremie. Jeremie, then put the note under the portrait, and slammed the suitcase shut. He grabbed suitcase handle, and walked past Yumi. "Remember, you don't know where, and when I left," said Jeremie. Yumi nodded, and gave Jeremie a small hug; Jeremie taking in the last moment he would have with Yumi, and returned the hug.

They pulled away, and Jeremie walked to the door downstairs, grabbed his keys to his car. He left the door open, and Yumi walked with him, to watch him go.

Jeremie opened the car door, threw his suitcase in the back seat, jumped in the driver's seat, and closed the door behind him. He waved to Yumi, who returned the wave saying, "Goodbye Jeremie. She'll miss you before it's all over."

WOO, 5 pages of character development, ain't that great? Well, it would seem that XANA's plan to break up the team is starting to work. What's going to happen with Jeremie gone? What is in the note that Jeremie put under the portrait? And what happened to Tie and Heather in this chapter? We'll just have to figure all that later in chapter 10. So, see ya then!


End file.
